The Vocaloids go on holiday (we hope)
by PicturePrincess
Summary: The Vocaloid kids want to go on a holiday without alerting the Grown ups. Running errands and being helpful is what they need to do but how will that work out when there are 16 of them to go? And what if the grown ups won't help out? No Yuri, no yura but a hell of a lot of fun!
1. Chapter 1

"Len, Len Kagamine?"

Len jolted upright from his desk, wiping drool away from his cheek. (Was I asleep? I wouldn't blame myself either) he said to himself as he looked up at the teacher.

"Here Sensei," he called before laying his head back on the desk. Nero gave him a nudge with his ruler in an attempt to wake him up again. Prod, prod, prod. Len could feel his arm going a bit sore so then next time Nero prodded him, he grabbed the ruler and broke it in half before throwing it at him, the two broken pieces falling on his head.

"Stop being annoying," Len whispered as the teacher began their lesson. Maths, great.

"Then stop sleeping!" Nero hissed, taking out the bits of ruler from his hair and giving it a shake. Len rubbed his big, blue eyes before dropping his head back onto the desk. He closed his eyes as he heard noises from around the classroom:

Neru texting on her phone, Kaiko (Kaito's sister) was drawing pictures in her sketchbook, Rin playing with her Roda Roller, Nero fixing his ruler with a bit of tape and Teto fiddling with her pigtails. The youngest of the Vocaloids were all in the same class together. Then it was the other young Vocaloids which were only Lenka and Rinto but they were only slightly older. They were in the next class. Then it was Mikou and Miku in the elder set. Then that was it, those were the only Vocaloids that (which I know of) that still go to school. Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Akaito, Luka and Luki all had to either work, live on their own or get a part time job. Because of how big the Vocaloid family was, they had to be split up with at least 3 grown ups.

Neru, Rin, Len, Nero and Kaiko were put in a house with Kaito, Luka and Gakupo.

Lenka, Rinto and Teto were put in a house with Akaito and Luki.

Miku and Mikou were left with Meiko.

The only reason why they were split up was because of how many arguments there were in the big house all together. These arguments would go on for days of not weeks and quite frankly, the grown ups were sick of it. Anyway, the bell went for the end of 2nd period so everyone scattered to see their friends, all except Len, Rin, Kaiko, Neru and Nero. They were all crowded round each other anyway.

"Hey Kaiko, what are you drawing?" Rin asked, getting up from her desk to look over her shoulder. Kaiko didn't mind and continued to draw whatever it was that she was drawing.

"Finished," she said, holding up her finished piece. Rin's eyes went big. It was a drawing of her Roda Roller! It had the same colours and everything! Rin hugged the piece and smiled at Kaiko.

"Can-can I keep it?" She inquired, looking at the artwork once more, just in case she said no.

"Of course! I drew it for you anyway!" Kaiko said, smiling. As that conversation went underway, Len decided to start another one.

"Wouldn't it be great if we could go on Holiday?" He asked, his head still in his desk. The others though about before Teto said:

"Yeah! That would be well fun! Luka, Kaito and Gakupo would also ave fun too!"

"But it might interfere with school," Kaiko stated. She was very intelligent after all.

"Oh stop being a worry wart Kaiko! I bet you want to go as well!" Nero said, shaking his head. Kaiko shook her head.

"If it interferes with school then no," she said again.

"I think that would be cool, right Len-kun?" Rin asked, still hugging her picture.

"I know, that's why I said the idea," Len stated, his head still in his desk.

"I think that would cost quite a bit," Neru said, looking up from her phone. This was the only time she bothered to get into their conversation: when she wanted to let everyone down.

"Stop bringing everyone down Neru, we could save up," Len said, now cocking his head up to look at her. Everyone was now crowded round his desk as he spoke.

"The grown ups all have at least a bit of money, so if we save up our own pocket money, then sponge some off them, we could all go on a holiday," he said simply, looking at the faces around him. They all thought for a moment before Neru spoke again.

"That's stupid! The summer holidays are in about 4 months and I don't think none of us have any money on us to start with. Plus, if we tell the grown ups, they probably have a job PLUS a life so they might not want to do it," she shouted, nearly enough to stop texting.

"There you go again Neru, trying to bring us down before we've even started! Then we won't tell them, we will just bring it up bit by bit! And we could all do errands during the weekend! We could make this work!" Teto said, throwing her arms in the air. They all really wanted to go on holiday, even Neru but they all had a feeling it wouldn't work.

"Ok, this is what we'll do; since it's the weekend tomorrow, we can start doing random errands. Tonight, we will all bring in the money we've got and then count it up and see how much we need to save up. There about, 16 of us so we need to start saving up! We can pick a holiday and do all that at lunch but right now, I'm going to text the others the plan." Neru said, taking charge. She then began speed testing the rest of the school Vocaloids. Everyone got back to their seats as the rest of the day progressed.

* * *

At Lunch…

* * *

"I wanna go to the Caribbean," Rin said, eating her ramen. Everyone was once again crowded round Len's table, bring up 2 more tables to make enough room. Len was forever sitting in the middle so he had no reason to move.

"I'd like to go to Nigeria, they've got some cool looking food there," Teto said, bring into her choco cornet. Everyone looked at her and sighed; she would only be coming for the food.

"Well I'd like to go to Fiji; cute beaches, cute games and cute guys!" Neru said, still texting while eating her tuna roll. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well we can all agree we want to go to somewhere hot," Len mummered before dipping his sushi in soy sauce and shoving it in his mouth.

"Not somewhere like the north pole," Kaiko added, taking a bite of her ice cream that she bought from the canteen.

"Although they do have Eskimos and polar bears," Nero said, eating a banana. Len spotted it and instantly took a bit from it, much to Nero's distressed.

"Oi Len, that was MY banana, not yours!" Nero hissed, covering it with his hand.

"Sorry but you should no better than to eat one when I'm right in front of you," Len argued as he began to chew on the banana that was in his mouth. Neru nodded his head before her slapped Len upside.

"Why am I agreeing with you for? Don't touch my food again! Next time, bring your own banana!" Neru hissed, sitting back down and shoving the whole thing in his mouth. The rest continued to debate about where to go on holiday until the last period, then they got ready to go home.

"I think Luka-chan is taking us home today," Rin said as she packed her Roda Roller. The gang were also thinking of the plan.

"See ya guys!" Teto Sai's, running out to find Miku and Mikou before she went home with them.

"Oh, I thought it was Kaito-nii," Kaiko said, packing up her school text books and aligning her messenger bag across her shoulder.

"For goodness sake don't argue about it! Maybe they are both going to pick us up!" Neru said, still texting on her phone. No one spoke about it because they saw the 7 seater pull up the drive. As they ran up to it, they saw Kaito smiling in the drivers seat.

"Did you guys have a nice day at school?" He asked, helping Len open the door. As they climbed in, clicking back the seats so other people could enter the boot, they all said:

"Yes Kaito-nii!"

"Good, but before we go home, I've got to pick up Gakupo," he said, backing out of the parking lot and driving down the road.

"Why? I thought that he already had a car," Neru said whilst playing a thumb wrestling match with Len who was about to lose.

"He does, but that idiot forgot to fill it up with petrol so now he's stuck at work," Kaito sighed. You could clearly see his wasnt very happy about it. This happened at least once a week if not twice. It was beginng to get annoying. 20 minutes later and Kaito could hear the rumbling of tummies.

"I promise we'll be there in 5 minutes," he said, looking in the viscor mirror to see that the children were now lazing about.

"Nii-chan, that's what you said 10 minutes ago," Kaiko replied, nearly dropping off to sleep. Kaito sighed as he parked in the car park of the local offices. There, he saw Gakupo who started waving frantically. Kaito pulled up next to him and sighed.

"Next time you do this, I will NOT pick you up," he said, opening the door for him. Gakupo was on his phone so he was not listen. He looked like a girl, talking and chatting and wearing skinny jeans. Kaito sighed as he removed thw phone from Gakupo's ears.

"Hey GAYLORD! Did you hear what I said?" He shouted, dropping the phone in Gakupo's pocket. Gakupo jumped and so did the children, in fact, they jered upright as they listened to the banter.

"No I didn't and did you just call me a GAYLORD?! I love women just as much as you do Kaito!" Gakupo soued, only making Kaito roll his eyes.

"That, I find hard to believe," he retorted, now driving on the freeway. Gakupo went silent for a minute, trying to act like he didn't care when in fact he did. Len and Nero decided to annoy him further.

"Is Gakupo-nii really gay?" Nero asked, chuckling afterwards.

"That would explain a lot," Len sniggered. This mini conversation lasted a bit longer tan intended and Gakupo could hear all of it. Then, after getting tired of the remarks he shouted:

"No, I AM NOT GAY! I SO HAPPEN TO ENJOY THE COMPANY OF WOMEN! IN FACT, I LOVE WOMEN!" he outbursted, shaking his hands around the place. Len, Neru, Nero, Rin and Kaiko burst into laughter while Kaito sighed heavily.

"What are you within for? You're the one who started it!" Gakupo hissed, turning his back to them.

"Yes but I didn't think you would be the one to continue it," Kaito stated, going off the freeway to a lit up street.

"Look, I'm sorry but you have to admit, out do act like a girl most of the time," Kaito added, making Gakupo shut up completely and face the other way.

"I'm trying to drive so if you wouldn't mind shutting up, that would be most appreciated," Kaito said lastly until they ended in a whirlpool of silence. This silence lasted until Gakupo asked.

"Why did you think I was gay anyway?"

"Can we please just drop it?" Kaito asked as they pulled up to their drive. Neru was the first to fling open the door and run up the drive.

"Finally, I'm starving, I wonder what's for dinner," Neru said aloud as she opened the door and dropped her school bag on the floor. The others did the same as they ran up the large steps. The house was like a mansion, even bigger than that. They were rich so they had to have a big house with loads of rooms. Luka was about to great them when she was bombarded with two arguing adults that were walking up the drive.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Gakupo fumed, shouting right in Kaito's face.

"No, no, no and double NO!" Kaito hissed back, going inside and to the lounge but Gakupo followed him. Luka sighed as she went back to preparing dinner in the large kitchen.

"Those 2 haven't grown up yet," she sighed as she cooked the vegetables.

* * *

Upstairs…

* * *

The great thing about being split up is that there aren't so many fights. Everyone had their own room and they also had a games room and an upstairs lounge for the kids. There were also 2 bathrooms, one for the boys and one for the girls so no one had to cue for one. The whole house was large and big, too big for even 5 families to live in. The stairs were really something though. They came up to the middle and created a balcony around the top so you could see everything. There were multiple hallways and rooms but no one really used those.

Right now,Len went up to his room and lay down on his bed. He got dressed in a yellow shirt and black trousers while also wearing a hoodie with a banana on it. He then began to wonder when dinner was ready.

"Luka-chan, when is dinner going to be ready?" Len shouted, waiting for a reply which he didn't get. He then sat upright as he asked again and again but still no reply. He then ran out to the balcony and shouted again:

"LUKA-CHAN, WHEN IS DINNER GOING TO BE READY?!"

LEN-KUN, IF YOU WANT MY ANSWER YOU JAD BETTER GET YOUR BUTT HERE!" Luka shouted. Len sighed as he ran down the long stairs and raced into the kitchen where he was greater by a hug. He wasn't expecting that so he blushed a deep crimson as she pressed harder against him.

"What are you like, not even saying hello!" Luka seemed annoyed so Len bowed and apologised.

"Sorry Luka-chan, I was just in a hurry!"

"A hurry to do what? Read comic books?" Luka asked before laughing. Len followed her as she chopped potatoes and carrots before putting them in a pot and turning the in on. In addition to the veggies, she put salt and peppar before leaving to boil.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Len asked, smelling the pot full of spices and veggies.

"I was thinking steak with potatoes and carrots," Luka replied, getting the seasoned meat out of the fridge.

"And for dessert?"

"Banoffe pie," she said smiling as she pan fried the meat. Len locked his lips. (Yum, my favourite!) He said to himself as he sat next to the island counter. He could help, if he wanted to. He grabbed a carrot and started playing with it, making it do flips and tricks while Luka served the meal.

"FOODS READY!" she shouted, her voice ringing like a bell. All of a sudden, a bustle of children came into the big dinning room and sat at their seats, their stomach's rumbling. Len went to join them where he sat next to Rin. Rin smiled at her brother before looking around the group of kids.

"Who's starving put you hands up!" Rin said and sure enough, everyone put there hands in the air, shaking them side to side. Just as the grown ups came, Luka served them their meal. She had also put the dessert next to them but made sure they were to eat their meal first. She served the two grown ups and then herself before sitting down.

"Itadakimasu!" They all cried and began to tuck into their meal. Len played around with his vegetables before he started eating them. It was just something weird about him that he did. He was thinking of the holiday. As he ate though, he watched as Nero was eating with his mouth open.

"Could you close your mouth please?" Neru asked, staring at him with beady eyes. Nero put down his knife and fprk before answering,

"Nope," then continued with his meal.

"Why not? We all want to eat you know," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well in not stopping you,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not!" Nero shouted at his sister, standing up as he pushed his now clean plate away from him. Neru did the same, her plate too finished. They glared at each other as Luka came to take their plates away.

"If your going to have a fight, please do it outside," She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh we'll start a fight alright," Neru hissed as she got up to leave for her room, carrying the plate of banoffe pie upstairs to her room.

"Oh we will, and I'll win!" He shouted, taking his banoffe pie and going to sit in the main lounge. Len has finished his meal by the time they left and so did everyone else. Len whispered into his sisters ear,

"Wanna go round Lenka and Rinto's house tomorrow?" He asked her and he got a nod.

"In fact, I had already called him and Lenka if they wanted to come round tomorrow," Rin whispered back as they walked to the lounge. Just as they were about to sit on the couch, they saw Nero shoving the pie down his throat as he watched 'The Spy Next Door'.

"Wow, this is a good movie," Rin said as she plonked herself down next to Neru who didn't move his eyes off the screen.

"You're one mouthful away from a heart attack," Len said, taking the plate away from him.

"You can't say anything Len, you were once sleep-chewing on your Banana plushie the other night," Rin smirked, making Len blush.

"That reminds me, I think I might buy some tomorrow," he said but was cut off by Nero's glare.

"You can't! That's what Neru Kent about not being able to save up!"

"I know but they had just got the 3 foot in height and 6 foot long banana, PLUS the Mega Munchy Monkey!" Len said enthusiastically. He had been dreaming of buying those items. It would add to his massive collection.

"But Len, you already have about 20 of each item," Rin stated.

"I know but not in that size! Sure, I have them both in a range of sizes but not on that scale! I mean, the Mega Munchy Monkey is 7ft in height!" He retorted. He was going to get that plush whether they liked it or not. Rin and Neru face palmed as they watched the movie. They learnt something very important that evening:

Len likes Plushies…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Len woke up from a dream. It was a dream about beating bananas so he didn't find it surprising when he found himself chewing on his banana plushie. He threw it on the floor and her scratched his head and yawned. He had a shower and got dresses in a white T-shirt and shorts. On his feet he wore white trainers edged with yellow. He got his cardigan and wrapped it round his waist then put on a 'I love NYC' cap and walked down the steps.

He saw Rin wearing a yellow and white cropped Tee with a picture of a star in the middle. One her bottoms she was wearing a denim skirt and black leggings. On her feet, she was wearing black ballerina pumps. Rin waved at him as he came down the steps and hugged him.

"Good morning!" She chirped.

"Are they here yet?" Len asked, opening the door and got his answer.

There Rinto and Lenka stood, arguing as usual. Len and Rin threw themselves at them and gave them big hugs.

"Morning you two!" Len called and Rinto smiled.

"Morning Len-kun," he said, giving his brother a hug.

"Morning everyone!" Lenka said as she hugged Rin. After their good morning a were done with, Rin and Len stepped out of the house.

Rinto was wearing a a black and grey basketball hoodie and a black T-shirt underneath. On his legs he was wearing baggy jogging bottoms and on his feet were trainers with the laces undone.

Lenka was wearing a bright blue dress and a pale pink cardigan. She wore long white socks that came to her thigh and pink ballet pumps.

"Wait, I thought we were going to your house," Lenka said but only got a teasing smile.

"We will but I have to buy something first," Len said as they walked down the sunny streets.

* * *

n Len told them what he was buying …

* * *

"Oh my gosh, really Len? Your going to buy a new PLUSHIE?!" Rinto said as he faceplamed himself.

"What so bad about that?" Len asked while they walked.

"Yeah, they're cute!" Lenka said as she went back to her conversation with Rin.

"Yeah for GIRLS! Len-kun, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked, looking at a blushing Len.

"Of course not idiot! It's the knew Mega Munchy Monkey that's 7ft tall!" Len shouted. Rinto face palmed again.

"And that makes it ok then?" Rinto enquired while Len went a faint pink. They continued their walk until they got to the store where Len went to go buy his cheasured Items. Rinto, Lenka and Rin looked around until there eyes nearly popped out.

"Wow, that Orange is massive!" Rinto said as he brought the orange down from the shelf and gave it a squeeze.

"That lemon looks awesome!" Lenka said as she took that as well from the shelf and started making her way to the cash register.

"I am buying this!" Rin said automatically as she took the massive Roda Roller and went to buy it.

* * *

After getting out of the plushie shop …

* * *

"Who's a gil now eh Rinto-nii?" Len teased, poking his brother in the cheek. Rinto blushed as he closed his eyes and looked towards the ground.

"Sh-shut up! What makes you think that I bought this gorgeous, mouth water orange plushie for myself?" He hissed at Len, his face still a burning red.

"Because your the only one out of us four who likes oranges just as much as Rin does, not to mention the fact that you used so many verbs to discribe that orange that it made up a new dictionary," Len stated, making Rinto blush harder, if that were possible. The two boys continued to bicker while Rin and Lenka talked about their purchases.

"I love my new Roda Roller! I'm going to the pool round our house to scoop up water and pour it over Len's head!" Rin said as she hugged the bag in which her new Roda Roller sat in.

"My new Lemon plushie is gonna look so awesome next to my Slim Slippy Snake! I cannot believe Len got the Mega Munchy Monkey in that size! I haven't even got in at 4ft yet!" Lenka frowned. She really wanted her Slim Slippy Snake to be jus as big as Len's.

"Don't worry! They haven't done the 5ft Rolling Roda Roller yet! I'm really anxious to see when it comes out! Plus the Clicky Crunchy Crocodile hasn't even come to 2ft yet!" Rin frowned. She really wanted it do be as big as Len's too.

Going back to the boys conversation, they were still arguing as usual.

"Fine, I like plushies just as much as you do, I mean, who doesnt!?" Rinto finally shouted, giving up his mellowed out character. Len smiled.

"I know right! But I bet that they can get the Mega Munchy Monkey to and even bigger height!" He thought, stroking his chin. He loved bananas and monkeys for that matter.

"No way Len! I'm still waiting for the Techy Trendy Tiger to come out in 3ft! Its so unfair that they got yours at 7ft!" Rinto shouted. The thing was with these quadruplets was that even though they were all the same age, Lenka and Rinto were born 1 month later, plus they hadn't enough space in Len and Rin's class to put them in.

"That's what I was just saying! Len, its really unfair that we have to wait for a 5ft tall one while your's is already at 7ft tall!" Rin comaplined but Len only grinned.

"Go Mega Munchy Monkey! They must like my brand better than any of your's!" He smirked walking ahead.

"What did you just say?! Techy Trendy Tiger is much better than Mega Munchy Monkey by far!" Rinto shouted, running after him.

"What?! Rolling Roda Roller is the best brand there is! Look, when we get home, I'll show you what my remor control one can do!" Rin shouted, running after the both of them.

"Hey! You're all wrong! Slim Slippy Snake is better than all your so called brands! My one can even climb walls! Rinto, we've got to show these losers a thing or two! Hey, Rin and Len! Well being our stuff to your house and we'll have a battle!" Lenka and Rinto then ran home and so did Len and Rin.

A battle had commenced...

* * *

When they all brought their stuff…

* * *

Rinto and Lenka grinned as they walked up to Rin and Len's room. They were going to have a massive battle using all of their robots and plushies. It was going to be fun. When they got to Len's room, they frowned.

"What? This is too small! Do you have a bigger room?" Lenka asked and Len and Rin grinned at each other.

"Sure we do, follow us," they said and sure enough, Rinto and Lenka followed. After countless times running up and down the hallway, they found the very large living room. Lenka and Rinto, now breathless, plonked their plushies and themselves on the couch as Len and Rin went to get their things. When they did, Lenka and Rinto smiled deviously.

"Right then, it's Bananas against Oranges!" Rinto said and Rin and Len nodded. Rinto and Rin sat on one side of the room while Lenka and Len went to the other to set up their mini bases.

After 20 minutes of setting up and putting batteries in the remote controls, they were ready:

The oranges had a massive guard of Orange plushies; Very large, large, medium and small and the same with Roda Rollers. The big massive control robots of an orange Roda Roller and a massive orange Tiger were set in front of them.

The bananas had an equally massive guard of Banana plushies and lemons, all edged around the outside, all in different sizes. Also, in front of them were two massive robots, one of a yellow snake and one of a Yellow Monkey. Both teams slitted their eyes as they waited for one of each other to start.

"On your marks…" Rinto said, pressing a button on the remote control to make the robotic tiger roar.

"Get set…" Len smirked as he squeezed one of his mini banana plushies beofr throwing it in the air and catching it with the same hand.

"Better be because we are about to…" Rin said, revving the engine of her robotic Roda Roller.

"GO!" Lenka screamed, chucking a mini lemon plushie at Rin who dodged it and smiled as she made her Roda Roller move forward. Rinto's Robotic Tiger rpapred as it began stomping towards the enemies base. Len was prepared as he hurled multiple banana plushies at Rinto, him taking on to the eye.

"Ouch! You're going to pay for that!" Rinto snarled as he hurled mini oranges and Len who took one to the face.

"Oof! Now you've done it!" Len shouted as he pressed a button on his remote control and smiled when Rinto's and Rin's eyes when big. His robotic Monkey was fully equipped with little banana plushies at the chest that would hurl themselves at anyone or anything in front of it. Len pressed a button and the chest opened, displaying the banana cannon.

"Mega Munchy Monkey: ATTACK!" Len shouted and the banana plushies went flying at Rinto's tiger robot!

"Yeah! Don't mess with the monkey!" Len shouted.

"More like don't mess with the tiger!" Rinto hissed back as he used his robot to stamp on Lenka's snake.

"Hey! Don't break it!" Sh shouted and made the snake intertwine itself around the tigers Leg's. Rinto pressed a button and the tiger picked up the snake and threw it to the side. Lenka's snake still went for the tiger though, opening it its mouth to display lemon plushies.

"Now savour the taste of sweet lemonade!" She shouted, pressing a button that made the lemons disperse on Rinto's tiger.

"Hey!" Rinto hissed as he went for her. While this was happening, Len and Rin were at their throats. Rin's Roda Roller was running over Len's Monkey's foot, making Len wince at the crunching sound.

"Take this!" Len said as he made his monkey push Rin's Roda Roller over, making it topple.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Rin shouted in distress as she tried to push it back up with her bare hands.

This fight continued until it looked like the Bananas were about to win, all except for Rinto's clever thinking.

"Rin, let's do a double attack!" He whispered and Rin nodded. All of a sudden, Rin and Rinto's robots stood side by side as they began to press a large, red button on the control pad.

"Roda Tiger Attack!" They shouted and the Tiger made a tremendous roar and Roda Roller revved up its powerful engines. Len and Lenka's mouths dropped as the monkey fell backwards and the snake crumpled under the roar, but they weren't Brocken.

"We won!" Rinto and Rin shouted, giving themselves a high five.

"We lost!" Len and Lenka sobbed, hugging each other while they cried in the mist of defeat. While they finished packing their stuff up, Luka came into the room and smiled at them all.

"So did you guys have a nice time?" She inquired and got a big, blonde nod.

"Ok then! I baked you some cookies you two! I'm afraid its time to go home! I'll drop you two off and I've packed the cookies in a bag for you, Rin, Len, your cookies are downstairs by first, say goodbye to your sister and brother!" She told them. The quadruplets hugged each other as they went to the door. Lenka and Rinto waved goodbe at the door while they walked to the car Luka was sitting in before they sped off.

"Well that was fun!" Rin said as she went to the kitchen to grab a few cookies.

"Yep, wish we could do it more often though!" Len said as he took a bite from his cokie, savouring the flavour.

"Mm, this is, banana flavour!" Rin said in disgust.

"Yuck, this is orange chocolate flavour!" Len grimaced. Then the twins looked at each other before they swapped cookies and smiled before bursting out laughing:

Being a quadruplet is awesome!

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, swing as it was all about toys and pkushies, my most favourite thing in the world! It was so fun to write about the quadruplets being together, seeing as they can't so often! Please remember, Doki Doki~ on!


End file.
